She let herself Go
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe is having emotional problems as she fight The Avatars, will Cole save her from dying?
1. Chapter 1

She let herself go 

Comments: Base after The Seven Year Witch.

Phoebe was looking over Piper and Leo, they were so happy at last. Just looking at them she could feel a little of their happiness.

Phoebe was so distracted that she didn't even notice Paige coming in.  
Paige: What are they doing now? Kissing or saying how much they love eachother?

Phoebe: Both, it's so wonderful to see them together at last.

Paige: Tha's pretty nice coming from "The it's not meant to be girl"

Phoebe frowns to that coment, although her sister was right, a few days ago she wasn't that optimistic about love.

Phoebe: I was on a phase..

Paige: Well I'm glad is over.

Phoebe and Paige sit in the conservatory to chat a little, just like sisters, having ice tea and enjoying the peace at the house, something very rare that year.

Phoebe: This is so peaceful.

Paige: Shh don't jinx it.

Phoebe: I know, here words can cause more harm than potions.

Paige had a gift, she always noticed when things weren't right and her instinct was telling her that Phoebe wasn't as happy as she was pretending to be.

Paige: You don't stop saying, great, wonderful and all of that stuff but you don't look that happy.

Phoebe: No, it's nothing, I just became to the idea, well you know.

Phoebe had trouble completing the phrase, she became to the idea, but it still hurt.

Phoebe: I won't know my daughter.

Paige knew that, that wasn't true, or at least in part, she had the same conversation with Piper around three years ago and things went ok after all.

Paige: Phoebe, that was what Piper used to say too, and it's trae that she haven't met her daughter but she had Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe: I know, it just hurts.

Paige: But Drake made you believe in love again. Didn't you two…?

Phoebe: No, for God's sake, he was hot and charming but I wouldn't want my daughter to not know her own father, it would be selfish.

Paige: Don't worry, you will find someone.

Phoebe: Yeah I just hope I can retain him this time.

Piper and Leo approach to them, they still are very cuddly with each other, so Phoebe asks.

Phoebe: Good night?

Piper: Like always.

Phoebe and Paige smile, it was time that Piper and Leo had time for each other.

Leo: Phoebe, you should look in the book I don't think The Avatars are going to leave us just like that.

Piper: Leo, shut up, you're going to jinx it.

Phoebe: Leo is right Piper, they must be very scorned because of us.

Paige: Do you think The Elders will do anything?

Leo: Yeah, nothing like always, don't worry for them, they won't do move, as mucha as they hate us, they're "peaceful"

Piper: And lazy.

Leo laugs to the comment, Piper was right, he just used the word peaceful to be more politically correct.

Phoebe goes to the attic, she is looking for something about The Avatars, but without a little help this could be a very long task, but what are grams for?  
The pages move and open in the page about empathies.

Phoebe: Great grams but we dealt with this already, I want information about The Avatars.

But the pages stay still.

Paige: Do you finda anything?

Phoebe: No at all, and grams keep pointing to this page.

Paige: Weird, Avatars don't even feel.

Phoebe: I quit, I'm going to concentrate to see if I have a premonition.

Phoebe goes to the living and decides to relax, but she looks at a picture of her and her sisters and he sees the picture is disappearing, she gets a strange feeling, there's no doubt she's having a premonition. She sees how not only the picture but her sisters, her family, the house, even herself disappears and theres nothing to remember them, no sign that they ever existed.

Phoebe falls down, it was so intense that for a moment she thought that it already happened, but Piper runs to her.

Piper: Are you ok?

Phoebe: Yes, I had a premonition, we have serious problems.

The family reunites at the attic, Phoebe has already told them and Piper is already having a panic attack.

Piper: It you two's fault, don't you wanted troubles? So come and get them.

Paige: Piper you know that's not the truth.

Piper: I know but I have to blame someone.

Leo: I think The Avatars are behind.

Piper: Oh, I will take care of them.

Phoebe: As fas as I saw they dind't even had the courage to come.

Paige: So, they screw us and they don't even show their faces.

Piper: Yeah they know if they do I'll kick them.

Leo: Piper calm down, you're gonna explode.

Piper: I'm going to explode their asses that's what I'm going to do.

The book again opens to the empathies page.

Paige: Again?

Phoebe: Yes, that's very weird.

Leo: What's that?

Phoebe: The Empathies.

Piper: And? They don't feel.

Phoebe then realizes what she's trying to explain, she has the solution, she's the one with the power to destroy them.

Phoebe: I got it!

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The Empathy, my power.

Paige: Explain yourself.

Phoebe: When Prue had empathy she vanquished the demon Vinceres trasmiting her emtions to him, and that killed him.

Piper: Yes, maybe it will work.

Leo: I'm sorry to bring the bad news but a demon is not comparable with wha we're dealing.

Phoebe: Prue jus used a part of her power and I'm going to use it all.

Paige: What are you going to do?

Phoebe in her dorm, relax to capture emotions from around the world. Piper and Paige, surround her to give her strength, Leo has gone to leave the babies with Darryl.

Phoebe: God, this is hard.

Piper: If it's too much, stop it.

Phoebe: We can't.

Paige: Phoebe maybe there's another way.

Phoebe opens her eyes and look at her sisters.

Phoebe: It's time I'm ready.

Leo arrives just in time to summon The Avatars.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige: Come Here, in this time and place, the ones beyond good and evil.

The Avatars appear quite surprised.

Avatar: What's going on?

Piper: Surprised?

Paige: Phoebe now.

Phoebe: All of the pain, love, despair, and passion that bits in my Herat let me give it away, let them feel my heart.

Paige and Piper takes Phoebe's hand and Leo takes Piper's.

Phoebe is doing a great deal of effort and although it's working, they're not winning.

Piper: They're too strong.

Paige: Us, we have to think in everything that happened to us in our lives, our losses, loves, everything.

Piper and Phoebe do what Paieg says and they let those feelings to surface, feelings that have been oppressed for so long. They feel the loss of their mother, grams, Paige's father, Andy, Prue, Cole, Kyle but the good moments too, the crushes, Dan, Jason, Glenn Kyle all the good moments, their reunion with Paige, Victor…

Leo: It works.

The Avatars lay in the floor trying to breathe but their hearts aren't prepared to feel such emotions, and they explode.

Piper and Paige open their eyes satisfied but Phoebe falls down. It was too hard for her, she couldn't with all of that, and she let herself go, she's not in the house anymore, her sisters try to reanimate her and Leo blames himself for not being useful.  
Piper: It can't be.

Paige: Is she?

Leo: We lost her.

To be Continued.

Second part: Don't give up.

Phoebe opens he reyes, stands from the floor and look around, she sees her body on the ground, she looks dead.

Phoebe: Oh my God, I'm dead.

Behind her a familiar voice adds.

Cole: Although it sounds pretty repetitive, no you're not dead, yet.

Phoebe turns around hoping it's all a mistake.

Phoebe: Cole, What's going on?

Cole: You tell me.

Phoebe: Me? It seems obvious, you have killed me.

Cole: Halliwell sisters always put the blame on me.

Phoebe: Don't kid around, what did you do to me?

Cole sits resigned, he knows that he's going to take this with calm.

Cole: Phoebe you know as well as I do, that the one to blame is you.

Phoebe knows what he means, but it's imposible for him to know.

Phoebe: No, I don't know it.

Cole: Don't try to lie to me, I know you too well.

Phoebe: You don't know me anymore.

Cole: People don't change Phoebe, they evolve but they don't change.

Phoebe: Well you know what? And?

Cole approaches Phoebe and look her straight to the eyes.

Cole: You let yourself go, and what? I think you have serious problems.

Phoebe separates from him enormously angry, who the hell did he think he was to talk to her like that? He doesn't know what she's going through.

Phoebe: It's my business, you don't have to judge me.

Cole: I'm sorry Phoebe, that is my new job.  
Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Cole: Well, let's just say that I have t olive through eternity here in this void between life and death to give peace to those who are crossing to the other side, or to try saving those whose time hasn't come yet.

Phoebe smiles, the idea was absurd, although it was logic that he had to pay eternally for his crimes, but the idea of him saving her just made her laugh.

Phoebe: So you're here to save me.

Cole: Like always and I hope you are faster than Piper believing in me, because we don't have much time.

Phoebe: Piper?

Cole: Who did you think was the friend that helped her?

Phoebe: Friend? What friend?

The she remembered that when Piper almost died a few days ago, when she woke up she said that a friend helped her, but she didn't give it a thought, and specially not about Cole, Piper wouldn't use the word friend to describe Cole.

Cole: You believe me?

Phoebe: You were there, what I felt, it was you.

Cole: Yes, I have to tell you, for a moment you scared me, I thought you were looking at me, all these years here and I forgot how your Herat can beat so fast.

Those words have made Phoebe to melt incide, but she won't let Cole seeing that, although he's there to help her, nothing has changed.

Phoebe: Don't you dare to try anything, I don't feel anything about you.

Cole: That is a lesson I already learned, and please don't bring up old wounds.

Phoebe stars vanishing.

Cole: Hey, girl, hold on, You have so much more to live.

Phoebe: I can't, it's too strong.

Cole: Yes you can, you're killing yourself, you were the one that thought, to die can't be that bad at least I rest.

Phoebe recognizes those thoughts, there were her own before she let herself go, but she was so tired. Phoebe: I'm tired, I felt so much pain.

Cole: You knew the risks of what you were doing, and look you made up, you vanquished The Avatars, you are my true hero.

Phoebe: Why are you helping me?

Cole: It's what I have to do, it's my new mission.

Phoebe: It's not for me?

Cole: Oh no my darling, nothing personal, not anymore.

Phoebe: If there's nothing personal, let me go.

Cole: I can't, look at your sisters Phoebe, Do you really want to make them suffer so much?

Phoebe looks at her sisters beside her body, both are crying holding each other, Leo is looking to the ground not looking anything really, they are totally crushed but she doesn't feel bad, she doesn't feel guilty, she just can't find a reason to go on.

Phoebe: They went on after Prue, they can go on without me.

Cole: Maybe you're right and I don't know you after all. You were a fighter Phoebe, but you have the world's biggest heart too, what happened?

Phoebe turns around and looks at Cole funny.

Phoebe: To my heart? And you dare to ask?

Cole: Are you going to blame me for this?

Phoebe: No, you're right, I'm the one to blame, but you don't know what it is to see what I have seen and knowing it won't happen, that I won't ever have that a family, that I won't be happy.

Cole: Yes I know, and that's why I ended how I did, that's what I don't want to happen to you, I want you to have the family you dreamed about.

Phoebe is ready to let go, she approaches Piper and whisper.

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

But Piper hears her, she feels her presence and stands up abruptly and starts calling her.

Piper: Phoebe! Phoebe!

Paige: What happens?

Piper: She's here, She's here. Phoebe don't give up please.

Cole: Listen to her.

Piper: Cole must be with her.

Paige: Cole?

Piper: Yes, he was the one that helped to wake up.

Leo: And you mention that now?

Piper: Phoebe, Cole is right, he just wants to help you to relieve in love, to have the life you deserve, he helped to give you strength in believing in love.

Phoebe: Didn't you say nothing personal?

Cole lifts his shoulders.

Cole: You know, I tend to lie.

Phoebe: Something tells me that you have been lying all this time.

Cole: Phoebe, no, not now, you don't have much time, look at your sister, she's suffering you can't leave her like that.

Phoebe: I wanna rest Cole.Quiero descansar Cole.

Cole: Phoebe Do you remember what you feel when you save an innocent? I know that you do, and I know that it makes you happy, please try, if you do you can live like in your dreams.

Phoebe: You used to be in my dreams.

Cole hearing this gets down, Phoebe has hidden any proof that they loved each other in a time, and now those words hit straight into his soul.

Cole: I think I need to sit.

Cole sits in the sofa.

Cole: Phoebe, I promise you that you'll have that girl, although maybe it's not in my hand but I'm telling you I will do whatever it takes, I'll move heaven earth to make you happy, and I don't care what you think of me, But I assure you I'll manipulate the world if I can, for your happiness, I don't care if it's bad or immoral or that I may lose my soul, you're going to be happy whatever it takes.

Phoebe smiles, although manipulating the world is not a thing that she enjoys, it was ironic that Cole the cause of her disgrace, just wanna mek her happy.

Phoebe: Pretty ironic, you're the one that made me unhappy.

Cole: Don't try to upset me, I won't change my mind.

Phoebe: Ok Cole, I won't give up, I'll be happy if you explain me one thing.

Cole: What?

Phoebe: Why?

Cole: Why? Because you deserve the best.

Phoebe: No, Why did you Herat me? Why did you became The Source? Why did you cursed our marriage?

Cole is not willing to answer those question, he's been years hiding the truth.

Cole: You know, I've always been bad.

Phoebe: Don't go there..

Phoebe looks at Cole and smiles.

Phoebe: You don't want to tell me the truth I have another way.  
Phoebe: "For those who want the truth revealed. Opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it is now again. After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this place will hear the truth from others' mouths"

Cole: What have you done?

Phoebe: The truth spell.

Cole: Phoebe don't do it.

Phoebe: It doesn't matter in 24 hours you won't remember anything.

Cole: I hope you remember it was your idea.

Phoebe: I'll ask again, why?

Cole: I didn't have motives.

Phoebe: You didn't? So what you just got bored about being a lawyer?

Cole: To the lawyer, yes I was bored. It was The Seer she tricked me.

Phoebe is shocked not understanding what Cole is saying.  
Phoebe: What are you talking about? It was you, you became The Source.

Cole: Correction, The Source possesed me when I got the powers fro The Hollow, I didn't know what was going to happen, I know something bad World happen, but I couldn't just let you die and I didn't give it athought but The Source possesed me and by the way I wasn't aware that, that World happen, The Seer left that part out.

Phoebe with tears in her eyes tries to stay still, she has been years blaming him.

Phoebe: Why didn't you tell me?

Cole: I didn't you to feel guilty, I tried to be strong but I couldn't, until you killed me and when I came back I didn't want you to blame yourself.

Phoebe puts her hands in her head, frustrated.

Cole: Phoebe are you ok? Come on you have to wake up.

Phoebe: I hate myself, I don't deserve you, i don't deserve being happy, it was all my fault.

Cole: See? That's why I didn't want you to know, I know how to feel responsible hurts, and you're not responsible, it was meant to be, if I wouldn't have received those powers the world would have disappeared, it was what I had to do.

Phoebe: But then what? After that, I treated you so bad, I ignored when you did something good, just because you became The Source and it wasn't even you.

Cole: But you don't have to blame yourself for that, when I came back, I came back with dangerous powers and you saw what they made me do.

Phoebe: Yes, and do you remember what happened with Barbas?

Cole resigned answers.

Cole: I lost them but you made me recover them.

Phoebe: We've cursed you, everything you've done it was our fault, you're here because we're just plain selfish.

Cole: Phoebe I forgive you, you know I forgive you for everything you could have done or not do, you can't feel guilty because I don't blame you, and I'm good here, I have found the peace I needed, It's true that I'd love to live, to be with you, and to be the father of that little girl, but I made up mi mind and it's not so bad.

Phoebe looks at Cole straight in his eyes and ask a question she never thought she would ask.  
Phoebe: How can you be so good?

Cole smiles.

Cole: I learned it from you.

Phoebe smiles back.

Cole: Will you live? For me?

Phoebe: Yes, but only for you.

Cole: You just have to close your eyes and breath deep, just think about you desire to live.

Phoebe is ging to do it, but looks at Cole one more time.

Phoebe: Well we're still telling the truth I just want you to know that I still love you.

Cole smiles.

Cole: I still love you too.

Phoebe closes her eyes, breaths deep and think about her desire to live.

Phoebe opens her eyes.

Piper: Phoebe thank God.

Phoebe: To Cole, thanks to Cole.

Paige: I'm glad you're ok, but am I the only one that has a bad feeling about Cole?

Phoebe looks at her sister serious.

Phoebe: You're the one.

Phoebe has been al evening in her bed looking at old photographs of Cole and crying, all the cries she didn't cry when he died.

Piper and Paige enter the room, in their eyes you can notice that they have been crying too.

Phoebe: You too?

Piper: Paige was the worst.

Paige: That's not true, well yes, but I was the one who treated him the worst and I was the only one there when he died.

Phoebe hugs Paige.

Phoebe: Don't worry we didn't know.

Piper: But we should have known.

Paige: Phoebe I promise you that I'll find a way to compensate you.

Phoebe: It was my fault too.

Paige: I know I just have to do something.

Paige leaves the room, and her sisters stay there surprised at her rection to the truth, she never had the best relationship with Cole and now that she discovered the truth it's affecting he the most, not even Phoebe feels that bad.  
But Paige is not willing to forgive herself and she goes to find a solution to bring back happiness to Phoebe, to get rid of all the harm caused.  
To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Third part: A life exchange. 

Paige couldn't sleep that night, she didn't feel right and she spent the night looking at the book, but she didn't find anything, so she decides to go to Magic School, carefully she orbs out.  
Paige goes to dark books room, she knows that's the only place to find something.  
While she's looking the shelves a book falls down, it seems like someone is helping her.  
Paige reads the book title, karma, and thinks that maybe that's useful and sits to read it.

At the following day the family wakes up to have breakfast, they realize Paige is not in the house.

Phoebe: She didn't spend the night here?

Piper: That's weird, last night she didn't seem at a very good mood.

Phoebe: I'm sure some guy called her and she felt better.

Leo: Don't say that Phoebe, Paige was very affected.

Phoebe: But why? She didn't really like Cole.

Leo: That's why, she didn't like him because she thought he was evil, now she must feel very bad.

Piper: We should talk to her.

In that moment Paige orbs in the kitchen hiding the book carefully.

Phoebe: Where have you been?

Paige: On a date.

Phoebe to Leo: See?

Leo ignores Phoebe's comment, he knows Paige is lying.

Piper: Well, do you wanna have something? I have prepared breakfast.

Paige: No, I'm very tired, I'm gonna lay down for a while.

Paige goes to her room, and Phoebe and Piper are stranged by her attitude.

Piper: She's acting very weird.

Phoebe: Yeah, well I have to work, tell me later.

Piper: Ok, bye.

Piper goes to Paige's room to see if she's ok.

Piper: Paige, can I come in?

Paige: Yes, wait a second.

Paige hids the book under the pillow.

Piper: It's nothing I just wanted to know if you feel better.

Paige: Yeah, don't worry.

Piper: The word worry is in my blood.

Paige: Really, I'm ok.

Piper: Yeah right, what happens?

Paige: I have been in the Magic School, looking for something to help Cole.

Piper: Did you?

Paige shows the book to Piper.

Piper: Karma, ok already the title is scary.

Paige: Read the selected passage.

Piper: To bring someone back to life that we have caused harm until the point of death, the person who most harmed caused shall sacrifice the most precious thing it possesses.

Paige: And as much harm I caused…

Piper: It's Phoebe.

Paige: Yes and the most precious thing she possesses or is going to posses is…

Piper: Her daughter.

Paige: I don't know what to do.

Piper: I do, burn the book, Phoebe can't read this.

Paige: Yes, but what if is what we're meant to do?

Piper: I don't care, I won't do that to Phoebe, as much pain I feel for Cole, as much she might still love him, this is just too much. Don't tell her.

Paige: Ok, just let me the book to see if I find something else, I had a reason to find this book.

Paige stays reading the book while Piper takes care of the kids, trying hard not to think about the issue.

Phoebe is at The Bay Mirror offices working and starts feeling very strong feelings, it's her empathy power, they tell her that her sisters are worried about something, but it's very strange she never felt them like that, specially being separated.

Phoebe: Elise, I have to go, I don't feel good.

Elise: Ok, but tomorrow I want you here, not I must stay in bed, or family issues.

Phoebe goes running to the Manor and when she enters she sees Piper watching tv.

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Piper: Yes, I'm watching Passions, why?

Phoebe: You're hiding something. Paige!

Paige goes running down the stairs scared.

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe: That's what I should be asking, what's up with you two? What are you hiding from me?

Paige: Nothing, really.

Phoebe: Don't come to me with that, you don't know how to lie and my radar is 100x100, and it's telling me that you are worried about something.

Piper: Ok but you better sit down.

Phoebe sits and Paige shows her the book, when Phoebe reads it she puts it in the table and look at her sisters.

Phoebe: I don't know if I can.

Piper: I don't have to.

Paige: Just think about it, not even Cole would want you to do it.

Phoebe: I know, but this book, you didn't look for it, someone made you find it, that means we're meant to do it.

Piper: But it's too much Phoebe, and it was our fault too, why do you have to pay?

Phoebe: Because he trusted me.

Paige: Phoebe, don't do it, I'll feel guilty.

Phoebe: Don't whatever I decide, it's that my own decision, now let me alone, I have to concentrate.

Phoebe in the attic looks at the book of shadows and opens a page about destiny.

Phoebe: Destiny is magic but we can make our destiny, we're the ones prepared to fulfill our dreams, not even magic can change our desires.

Phoebe: And what is this for?

In that moment Phoebe hears a familiar voice, a voice she misses, Prue, she whisper in Phoebe's ear what to do.

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue's voice: Phoebe listen, you won't miss your future, if you change your destiny that doens't mean that you won't be happy if you miss that little girl and you win Cole back you still can have the family you wish.

Phoebe: But it's too hard, I just want to know if this is pain is worth.

Prue's' voice: I have the way to show you, but I have to warn you it's painful, are you willing to get inside Cole's emotions?

Phoebe wonders for a moment she knows is not going to be nice.

Phoebe: Yes I am.

Phoebe starts feeling Cole, present Cole, past Cole. Phoebe feels how Cole has lost hope in himself, how he is resigned to be wandering through the void, willing to feel guilty when he shouldn't. Phoebe then feels the past Cole, first the demon that didn't know what love was, the one that lost his father, the only person that showed him love when he was a kid, how he ended up as demonic Belthazor under his mother influence, how he discovered life and love when he met her, how his human half woke up, as his desire to be good to happiness woke up too, but when Phoebe left him, he felt like dying, Phoebe was his life, he didn't know anything else, without her he felt alone, not able to fight and when Phoebe showed him hate he died in part, and his only hope was to die, and if to die he had to be evil again, he World.

Phoebe wakes up from the vision.

Phoebe: Oh my God.

Prue's voice: Now you know the truth, you can give him another chance, it's up to you, but I want you to know I'll always take care of you.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Phoebe goes to the living where she meets her sisters.

Phoebe: I'm going to do it.

Paige: Phoebe don't.

Phoebe: I made my choice.

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yes, I had a little help to decide what to do.

Piper: From who?

Phoebe: Prue.

Paige: You've seen her?

Phoebe: No, but I heard her voice, it was very magical.

Piper hugs Phoebe, they are very moved.

Paige: We should start with the ritual.

Phoebe lights some candles and drops a drop of blood.

Phoebe: That the vision I had, the daughter I saw, may them be lost forever to bring back from life the one who I caused harm.

Phoebe puts the fire in the cauldron, the blood starts boiling, a flame appears and the room fills with smoke

Phoebe: That's it?

Between the smoke, the figure of a very lost Cole appears.

Cole: Phoebe what have you done?

Phoebe: Is that they way to thank me?

Cole: Phoebe, you gave up your daughter.

Piper: We better leave you two alone.

Paige and Piper leave them alone.

Phoebe: Cole I had to do it.

Cole: But I didn't want you to do it, now I feel guilty.

Phoebe: But you shouldn't because it was my decision, I felt what you felt and what I've done is not comparable with what I did to you. I didn't understand you, I didn't want to, I was the only thing you had and I left you alone, I owed it to you.

Cole: Phoebe, I don't know what to say, thank you seems absurd.

Phoebe approaches him and looks at his eyes.

Phoebe: You can thank me or you can kiss me.

Cole: Why this change? Don't you think I'm The Source of all evil?

Phoebe: Let's just say that I heard all the truth, I did one of mines, I casted a spell.

Cole: When?

Phoebe: You kind of lose memory, sorry.

Phoebe feels fear of betrayal, but it's not her, it's Cole.

Phoebe: You're afraid of me, of betraying me.

Cole: No Phoebe it's no that I'm afraid of failing again, I don't want everything to happen again.

Phoebe: I'll never, listen to me, never leave you again.

Cole: Yes Phoebe but what if you do? I can't live like that, thinking that f I may lose you I will lose my mind, I need to find a reason to go on.

Phoebe in that moment realizes, Cole needs time alone, to understand what is he doing here, as much as it hurts she has to let him go.

Phoebe: You're right you have another chance, you can find yourself, and when you do if you still remember me, I'll be waiting.

Cole: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Leave, really it's the best.

Cole gives Phoebe a little kiss in her lips and leaves Phoebe crying.

Paige: What happened?

Phoebe: He's gone.

Phoebe goes to her room, and her sisters follow her they lay in bed with her while she's crying.

Cole wanders around the streets without knowing what to do, he's lost, he doesn't know why he's back or he deserves being back. Cole goes to the mausoleum, it brings back a lot of memories, bittersweet memories, he goes to the penthouse too, the stains from his death are still visible.

Cole is at the alley were he first met Phoebe, while he's lost looking at nothing really, Leo appears.

Leo: Cole.

Cole stands up smiling, he's happy to see him again.

Cole: Leo, I'm glad everything's ok with you and Piper.

Leo: Yes and apparently it is because of you.

Cole: Well I just helped a little, I wanted to amend some mistakes.

Leo: Yeah and now that you amended everything that you had to, what are you doing here?

Cole: To think.

Leo: About how to be a miserable?

Cole: Since when are you so direct?

Leo: Since I find miserable men trying t olive suffering.

Cole: Leo, it's not that easy, I'm afraid.

Leo: Cole you're human, maybe destiny awaits more disgrace, so please just don't look them by yourself. You know as well as I do that as much as you suffered when she wasn't with you, it's not comparable with all the happiness she gave you, so don't be a fool to think that story will repeat itself and live the moment, chances like this don't happen every day.

Cole: Leo I think that I'm more afraid of me hurting her that her hurting me.

Leo: I know Cole, but when you thought you were being honorable, you failed, it's now when you're hurting her, right now she's in her room crying and her sister don't know what to do. She gave up her daughter. Don't you think she deserves something from you?

Cole: I guess you're right, did you always were this good with advices?

Leo: Yes, it's just nobody listen to me.

Cole and Leo arrives to the manor, they first see Piper at the stairs.

Piper: Welcome to the family, you're staying right?

Cole: I'm staying.

They hug.

Cole: You're husband is very persuasive.

Piper: I know, we should consider him more.

Cole goes to Phoebe's room, when he's going to open the door, Paige exits, she's surprised to see him, and closes the door behind her.

Paige: Are you staying?

Cole: Yes, so you're planning to move out?

Paige hits him in his shoulder.

Paige: Don't say that I bet you know I had a bad time because of you

Cole smiles and hugs Paige.

Cole: I know, that's why I kid, I don't blame you so stop feeling guilty or I'll get mad and we know how bad can I be when I'm mad.

Paige laughs.

Paige: Good luck.

Cole opens the door and closes it behind him, Phoebe without looking thinks it's one of her sisters.

Phoebe: I said I needed to be alone, thank you but please leave me alone.

Cole: So should I leave then?

Phoebe jumps out of bed and looks at Cole surprised.

Phoebe: Cole what you're doing here?

Cole: Did you remember that you told me to leave to look for myself and that you will be waiting?

Phoebe: Yes.

Cole: Well I found myself already, you can't say I made you wait.

Phoebe smiles.

Phoebe: But you said…

Cole: A lot of stupid things, that's what I said, because we had bad moments but nobody could improve our good ones.

Phoebe goes to Cole and holds him tight.

Cole: So can I kiss you know?

Phoebe: It was about time.

Cole kisses Phoebe, while Piper, Paige and Leo are looking behind the door.  
It seems everybody is happy, and who knows now that Cole's back Phoebe might will get the family she wanted, so that little girl is not that lost after all.

The End.


End file.
